inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon
This page is about the old Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven, for the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, visit Raimon (GO). For the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, visit Raimon (Chrono Stone). ---- Raimon (雷門) is the main soccer team of the first and second seasons. The captain of this team is Endou Mamoru and was coached initially by Hibiki Seigou and later in the second season by Kira Hitomiko. Uniform Their uniform is a light yellow t-shirt, with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue shorts.Their socks are white, and their cleats are dark green. The goalkeeper uniform is green, with orange long sleeves (the sleeves have two green stripes on them), fitted along with green shorts. On their jerseys, there is a tiny inscription which states the name of their team. Captain's band is orange. Members Permanent Members *1/15. Endou Mamoru (GK/Libero, Original Captain) *2. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *3. Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) *4. Kageno Jin (DF) *5. Kurimatsu Teppei (DF, Captain after Endou Mamoru graduated) *6. Handa Shinichi (MF) *7. Shourinji Ayumu (MF) *8. Shishido Sakichi (MF) *8. Tamano Gorou (MF/DF) (Manga) *9. Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *10. Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *11. Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *10/12. Megane Kakeru (FW) *13. Domon Asuka (DF) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF)(FW) *16. Ichinose Kazuya (MF) *1/5. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) *4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Urabe Rika (FW) *8. Zaizen Touko (DF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (DF/FW) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW) Temporary Members *9. Fubuki Atsuya (FW, in Fubuki Shirou's body) *11. Afuro Terumi (FW) Movie exclusive members *9. Utsunomiya Toramaru (MF) *17. Fideo Ardena (FW) *18. Kiyama Hiroto (MF) *20. Endou Kanon (FW) *7. Tobitaka Seiya (DF) Raimon B (Anime only) *1. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK) *4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) (Diplomed) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Urabe Rika (FW) *8. Zaizen Touko (MF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (FW) (Diplomed) *11. Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) *13. Domon Asuka (DF) (Diplomed) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF) (Diplomed) *16. Ichinose Kazuya (MF) (Diplomed) *17. Yamino Kageto (FW) (Diplomed) Theme *Raimon Junior High School Theme Matches Raimon vs Teikoku The match started with Raimon making decisive passes to eachother, keeping possesion of the ball. Somoeka went for a volley, but was easily caught by Genda. He then threw the ball to Kidou and said "Lets show them.. Teikoku's soccer..". Kidou passed to Daiki, who made a rapid shot at Endou, he scored resulting as 1-0 to Teikoku. The first half finished at 10-0 to Teikoku. In the second half Megane was the only one standing as everyone else was hit with the ball hurting them so much they where on the ground. Megane ran away and took off his shirt, leaving it infront of Gouenji who was watching. Gouenji then saw Endou getting hurt, and ended up putting on the shirt and playing for Raimon. Teikoku's members used Death Zone and Endou saved it for the first time using God Hand. Endou then aggressively threw the ball to the other end of the pitch, where Gouenji was running. Gouenji kicked the ball to the air, and used Fire Tornado which scored a goal. The match ended with a score of 19-1 to Teikoku, but they ended up forfeiting the match and Raimon ended up winning. Gallery Raimon.png|Raimon's formation in the first game. Raimon_won_the_FF!!.png|Raimon after winning the Football Frontier! Snowversionraimon.png|Snowmen based on Raimon's members Raimon_2Wii.jpg|Members who joined Raimon in Season 2 Raimon-clubroom.gif|Raimon's soccer club room Raimon_Uniform.png|Raimon's uniform Trivia *The inscriptions in the plate at front of Raimon Soccer Club says "Soccer Club". *In Episode 32, Megane and Kabeyama tried making a snowman version of all the members in Raimon. *From all the players that joined Raimon, only Endou and Kabeyama played all matches. *In all the matches that they have played (except for the first Teikoku match, the Aliea matches and the graduation match) they use combination hissatsu to score the last goal or broke through the goalkeeper hissatu's. *All of the Raimon Eleven can be scouted in the GO game. They're known as the Legendary Eleven and can be scouted through a community master located in the old clubroom of their generation. *All managers in Raimon had 1 season on their names, Aki, Haruna's Haru, Natsumi's Natsu and Fuyuka's Fuyu. Navigation